


His Happily Ever After

by Rosaline (sobermeup)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Kinda there but not, M/M, Michael and Gavin and Geoff do tho, Multi, Ray wants a three some, Ryan and Geoff don't, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome, mentions of dan, slight ot6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/Rosaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you turn ten years old a name will appear on your body. This is the name of your soulmate. Some people have more than one. Some names are the names of someone who is your soulmate but not in the romantic sense. You might only have one, and in a tragic case you might have none. If you have more than one they most likely won’t appear at the same time. A name may fade. Nothing is certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to make a shout out to purgatorical on tumblr, found an image they drew and got inspired, you can find it here:
> 
> http://purgatorical.tumblr.com/post/74790238658/another-one-for-my-ahot6-soulmate-au-i-really

When you turn ten years old a name will appear on your body. This is the name of your soulmate. Some people have more than one. Some names are the names of someone who is your soulmate but not in the romantic sense. You might only have one, and in a tragic case you might have none. If you have more than one they most likely won’t appear at the same time. A name may fade. Nothing is certain.

When Geoff Ramsey turned ten one name appeared on the base of his neck. ‘Jack’ it read, his father was appalled. 

“It’s a boy’s name!” his father yelled at his mother one night when they thought he’d gone to sleep. Geoff was standing on the staircase out of sight, his parents in the living room. 

Geoff had never been more ashamed of himself. He didn’t want the name that was branded on his neck. He tried to scrub it away the next morning when he took a shower. It didn’t work. Geoff adopted the habit of resting his hand on his neck to cover the name. 

When Geoff turned twenty-two he still hadn’t met Jack and another name appeared at the base of his neck. This time it read ‘Gavin’. He cried and downed an entire bottle of vodka. 

At twenty-three Geoff met Burnie, Gus, and Joel. They introduced him to Jack, he and Jack shared a terribly awkward kiss and they realized they weren’t romantic soulmates. Geoff and Jack became friends instantly. They started living together. In that year Jack met Caiti, the other name imprinted on his on his forearm. Caiti and Jack fell in love and she started living with them. 

At thirty Geoff moved out of Jack and Caiti’s apartment two more names formed on his throat. They were above the first two names, ‘Ray’ and ‘James’. Geoff now had five names scattered across the front of his throat, and now he didn’t care so much. 

Thirty-one brought the soul mate ‘James’, who went by Ryan, along with his friendship, and the realization that they both had a ‘Ray’ somewhere on them. They couldn't help but speculate if it was the same Ray. Ryan started living with him. Geoff was kind of afraid that Ryan would meet his Ray and he’d have to find another apartment. Again.

Thirty-three he and Ryan met Ray who proudly bore both their names. The three lived together in harmony. It was a beautiful relationship. Ray happily got fucked by both Ryan and Geoff (even though both older men insisted that the relationship was deeper than that, they were soulmates after all), and he often tried to get them to have a threesome. They weren’t having it. 

Thirty-six brought Gavin who wedged his way into Geoff’s heart. Ray and Geoff broke it off seamlessly. They still loved each other, but Ray belonged to Ryan now. Gavin proudly showed Geoff that he had ‘Michael’ on his skin as well, as well as a ‘Dan’ that Gavin wouldn’t talk about. Geoff happily kissed his name and the Michael neither of them had met. 

At forty Geoff hired a man named Michael. He was so invested in Gavin and their official one year anniversary that he didn’t even register that he was named Michael. Michael always seemed flustered around Geoff. It didn’t occur to Geoff until he introduced Gavin to Michael and Gavin made one of his squawking noises. 

Geoff envied the way Michael and Gavin slotted together, he envied how easily their names flowed together. He was afraid the two younger guys would fall in love and leave him, but they didn’t. Michael’s dedication to Geoff made the man blush. Gavin’s sappy speeches made him want to cry. The way it felt to be in the middle of a Michael and Gavin cuddle sandwich reassured him. The looks Michael and Gavin both gave him let him know they wouldn’t leave him, even when he was old and ugly. If anything he could just keep buying them things. Like the house he purchased for them all to live in. 

As cheesy as it was, and as many times Gavin told him that he was being silly, Geoff couldn’t help saying that the two boys were his happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this so much, and, uh, I'll write more if any of you want it. I have some stuff in mind, but, idk just tell me if you want more


End file.
